


Blanket Fort

by Deriliarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: Sometimes, blanket forts are the right answer for a bad day--whether you're in a war or not.





	Blanket Fort

Lily waved her wand to shut the door behind her, nudging the bespelled grocery bags forward with her foot. They glided gently through the air as if on rollers, straight through the living room where it clipped the door jam and spun slowly, beginning to sag. The side split. Produce, candy bars, and cans rolled across the floor to the far corners of their kitchen from the lazily pirouetting bag. 

She stared at this slow motion catastrophe. After a moment, she just muttered, “…magic…” disgusted, and stomped upstairs. 

Throwing open the door, she intended to flop on the bed and have a good wallow in self-pity-–what with being pregnant, in the middle of a war, and inability to perform menial tasks, apparently. However, her plan was thwarted by the lack of bed. Instead, in it’s place, was a misshapen lump of every blanket, towel, and sheet set they owned draped over some sort of internal structure. After a moment of staring and considering, Lily squatted down and sidled in between a quilt from her mother and a luxurious throw Sirius had stolen from his mother and James had stolen from Sirius. 

It was warm and dim inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she spotted a huddled lump under what seemed to be a side table/fort wall. “James?” she asked, gently.

A quiet, questioning noise issued from the lump.

“Tough day?” 

A quiet, confirming noise issued from the lump.

“Can I stay?”

A pause and then a quiet, confirming noise issued from the lump.

After some maneuvering, bumped elbows, and definitely not puffing-–NOT puffing, hear?–-she managed to wiggle under the table and snuggle up behind him. Wordlessly, he raised the edge of his blanket and she scooted up to put her cheek to his shoulder. It was nice, not having a mission or time table or plan. Just the quiet, warmth, and their breathing with the muted sun shining through the patterns of the sheets above them. She contented herself with following the path of a run in a curtain above them until she felt herself getting drowsy, so she nuzzled closer into his neck. “Wanna talk about it?” she questioned muzzily, nose in his hair. 

“Not really,” he said softly, after a while. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

There was a short silence where the muffled sound of the plumbing clunking punctuated their sauna-y peace. Then, “I got some groceries.”

“Oh. Thanks. I’ll do the next run.”

“They’re all over the floor.”

Another silence until she felt him suppress a snort, covering it by clearing his throat. “Er…tough day?”

Lily shrugged and grinned into his hair. “Felt like we should have a scavenger hunt later.”

“Only if we can eat dinner in the fort.”

“Done.”


End file.
